


Your Life on My List

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 6x12, Angst, Angst too I guess, M/M, No Smut, Sorry guys, not tomorrow yet, spoiler alert if you're not up to date, suspicious daryl, voilent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't understand Jesus's game, but thank God he didn't stay in the truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Life on My List

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I suck at summaries. I'm sorry. Here's a fic to make up for it.  
> Takes place during Not Tommorrow Yet, so if you're not caught up #spoilers  
> Also, unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

This Jesus bastard was a squirrely character.  He came off as a negotiator, but to be a negotiator you had to keep tabs, and well.  Daryl was giving this guy the side eye hard.

At least he knew Gregory was a prick, Daryl would give him that. 

At Hilltop Daryl watched him as he threw himself between a spear and a loaded gun.  This guy didn’t have fear, or if he did he didn’t show it.  Though a lot of people were fear-immune anymore.  That didn’t do too much to calm Daryl’s nerves about this guy.

And what’s more he kept staring at Daryl in an unnerving fashion.  He wasn’t used to people giving him their full attention like that.

As previously stated. Hard side eye.

But Jesus was with them in the fight against Negan.  One of only two people from Hilltop who even thought about joining them in taking down this asshole. Either he was crazy or some sort of saint.

_Jesus._

Daryl scoffed under his breath as that thought crossed his mind.  Of course Jesus heard him and his eyes slid over to Daryl from where they traced the trees going by the RV window.  Daryl flicked his gaze way from where he had been staring daggers into the side of Jesus’s head, but not before he caught a slight smirk on that smug bastard’s face.

When the RV stopped and they piled out to go look for a Gregory walker twin Daryl could swear he could feel a stare pinned to his back, but he didn’t turn, afraid of who it might be and not wanting to face the strange feelings the blue-green eyes were starting to rake through his guts. Not now.

Jesus apparently had other ideas.

“Mind if I join you?”

“I’m fine on my own.”  Daryl grumbled back.

“Yes, you are.”  Jesus said suggestively and Daryl sped up his walk.  “Ok, OK, I’m sorry.”  Jesus pleaded catching up. “You don’t like a lot of attention do you?”  Daryl grunted.

“Let’s just find a fucking head.”  Jesus sighed and nodded and they slipped into the trees.  As they went deeper into the woods they broke apart slightly, spreading over more ground, but still in earshot of each other.

Daryl squinted through the trees trying to see if he could pick out any staggering movements through the trees when he heard a shout.

“Daryl!”  His heart shot into his throat and he launched himself towards Paul’s voice.  When he finally found him, somehow the idiot had gotten himself surrounded by something like five walkers.  Daryl sprang into action, sinking his knife into one skull after another as Jesus did the same, now that he had backup to keep the bodies off him.

When it was done they stood, breathing heavy, staring at the pile of rotting corpses and the thought finally struck Daryl that when Jesus had called for him his brain had said _Paul_ …not Jesus. Daryl pushed it to the back of his mind.

“Thank you.”  Jesus breathed and Daryl shrugged again.

“Whaddaya think ‘a that one?”  Jesus regarded the walker before nodding.

“Nose isn’t quite right, but besides that… Pretty good.”  Daryl nodded before squatting down to cut off the head.

Hours later they were near ready, pulling up to the place where Carol and Maggie would keep watch and guard the vehicles.  They all piled out of the RV again and checked their weapons.  Daryl watched as everyone shuffled around finally tracking Jesus from behind the curtain of his hair. He stopped at a few people before he finally came over to Daryl.

“Just wanted to wish you good luck.”  Did he look apprehensive?

Daryl nodded his head curtly.

“Be safe.”  He said quietly, like it was meant only for Daryl to hear.  Daryl nodded again slower.  Jesus turned to leave but Daryl grabbed him quick by the arm.

“You keep your ass in the truck.”  He said with heat, holding the other man with his stare.  He could see it now, Jesus getting it in his head that they needed help and running his tiny ass in there and getting himself killed, or worse, seen.

“No promises.” He smirked back.  Daryl huffed and let go of his arm.

Go time.

Hilltop boy played his part well.  They took the head as real.

Daryl’s knife slid swiftly through the man’s neck and Daryl tried not to think about how easily he did it.

As they stormed the building everything went smoothly for a while, picking people off in their sleep.  Eventually the adrenaline started wearing off into a dull throb and the reality of what they were doing started sinking in.  With ever penetration of his knife Daryl felt his stomach twist.

Then, like a rushing wave, the adrenaline pounded through him again as the fire alarm went off and he could hear gunshots.  He sprinted through the halls with Rick and Michonne in a race to find the armory as men started emerging from the rooms. 

They heard gunshots from two directions and Daryl made and executive decision.

“I’ll take this one, you guys take that one.”  He said motioning to the hall on his right.  They nodded and split off, Daryl side-step rushing down the hall, back pressed to the yellowing white paint.  As he rounded the corner he ran head long into three men, luckily unarmed in the way of guns, but threatening with knives. 

Daryl pumped one guy full of lead at point blank range before the other two knocked the gun away from him and they started to grapple.  Daryl was able to draw his pistol but the other two men were on top of him.  He block a slash with his fore arm, causing him to drop the pistol, but his mind was quick and he drew his knife at the same time.  They came at him again, but he calculated and sank his knife deep into the ribs of one of the men.  The man jerked back, taking Daryl’s knife with him as it was caught in his bones, leaving Daryl knifeless against the last man standing.

Daryl squared off with him and watched as the other man rushed him.  He blocked as the man slashed and stabbed at him, his arms taking the brunt of it, but he deflected the attacks the best he could so they would do the least damage.

Then a left hook from the larger man and Daryl was on his back, prone, air knocked from his lungs, and the knife was coming down on him.  This was it.

Daryl tried to scramble away and right as the blade was about to plunge into his chest a black leather gloved hand closed around the blade with such quick precision Daryl might have missed it if it wasn’t right in front of his face.

Jesus drove the knife, the man’s had still wrapped around the handle, back up, sending the butt of the hilt hard into the attacker’s forehead.  The man reeled back and Jesus quickly followed, sinking his knife into the stunned man’s skull.

Daryl pulled himself to his feet as Jesus turned around, regarding his had quickly before letting it fall to his side again, Daryl didn’t miss that though.

“Told ya to stay in the car.”  He said, coming over to look at the damage the blade had done through the leather.

“It’s fine.”  And Daryl didn’t know whether Jesus was talking about his hand or the fact that he was here.

He didn’t have much time to contemplate it either as a sudden sound of gunshot ricocheted down the hall.

Jesus was moving before Daryl could even think, swooping down to pick up Daryl’s pistol and sprinting down the hall.  Damn that little fucker was fast.

Daryl grabbed the shotgun and chased after him.  When he finally caught up to him Jesus was standing over a pile of bodies, his gun pointed at the head of one of them, and Glenn and Heath were standing in the armory.

God damn.

“So… this is the next world.”  And he sounded like a man broken.

The rest of the group met up with them eventually, they cleared the building. Everything was set. The job was done.  They took what they wanted from the building and piled back in the RV, Daryl sitting next to Jesus, not purposely, he would tell himself, but it might have been.

Daryl’s eyes snapped over to the man when he heard him take in a sharp breath.  He was trying to take off the glove that covered his mangled hand… the hand that had saved Daryl’s life.

“Let me.”  The word’s slipped out before Daryl could stop them, like his tongue was some kind of traitor.  Jesus stopped what he was doing and his eyes flashed up to Daryl.  “It‘ll be easier.” Jesus nodded and held out his hand.

Daryl carefully but quickly pulled the now useless glove off the man’s hand, causing fresh blood to rise from the gash down the middle of his palm.  Daryl got up and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet, purposely avoiding the few eyes from the group that were watching him.

He wrapped Jesus’s hand to stop the blood, the entire time aware that the other man was watching him, but not wanting to look up because that feeling would come back.  The one he didn’t know what to do with.

“Denise can stich you up when we get back.”

“Thank you.”  Jesus said.  Daryl looked up at him then.  He should be thanking Jesus.  The only reason his hand was a bloody mess was because Daryl was in danger and because Jesus had decided to throw himself into the fight. Who was this guy? What the hell was his game?  Why did Daryl want to figure him out so bad?

He finally noticed that he had been staring into those annoyingly ambiguously colored eyes and tore his gaze away.  They spent the rest of the ride in silence.

Jesus made a B-line for Denise when they got off the RV and Daryl helped unpack what was on the RV before climbing up into a guard tower.

He didn’t have a shift, but he wanted to be alone and he didn’t think going off into the woods after going through the ringer with that fight was the best idea.  He took out a pack of cigarettes that he had snitched out of one of the dead guy’s bedrooms and lit it.

A few minutes later he heard someone coming up the ladder.  He turned as Jesus’s beanie clad head appeared over the edge of the platform.

“Mind if I join?”  Daryl shook his head despite himself and Jesus smiled like Daryl had just given him the best invitation ever.

Daryl noticed his hand was freshly bandaged as he leaned next to him against the railing to look out over the derelict neighborhood and the trees beyond.

“What’d Denise say?”

“About my hand?  Oh I’ll never be able to use it again like I use to.  No feeling in my fingers. It’ll take _forever_ to heal and every once in a while, when there’s a full moon, the cut will open back up and speak in tongues.”  Daryl went from panic to shoving Jesus hard in the shoulder to which Jesus only laughed.  “No, really, it’ll be fine.  I can still feel everything, so no nerve damage.  Probably just a killer scar.”  Daryl nodded again and looked out over the fence.  They were quiet for a second.

“Don’t ever do that again.”  Daryl said quietly.

“I’ll do it over and over.”

“Did ya not hear me?”

“Not going to let you die.”

“Ya don’t even know me.”

“Know you well enough.”

“ _Paul._ ”  Jesus’s eyes flashed over to Daryl and he could see the man’s demeanor change.  “I aint havin’ your life on my…”  Daryl trailed off.  Jesus knew what he meant.

“You’d do it for me, Daryl.”  Jesus replied quietly.  Daryl’s jaw tightened because that asshole was right.  It would kill Daryl to watch the other man die.  “I’d do it again.”

Daryl slipped his hand to brush against Jesus’s where they both perched over the railing. Jesus’s hand turned over easily without words or glances needed and Daryl threaded his fingers through Jesus’s.

“Thank you.” Daryl said low, so quiet it probably didn’t make it past Jesus’s ears.  Jesus squeezed his hand in reply and leaned his head against Daryl’s shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AAANNNNDDD I completely ignored the fact that Carol and Maggie got nabbed. and I'm going to ignore it for as long as I can. Cuz no. Hope y'all enjoyed my violent angsty crap:) (not fluffy, i had it labeled as fluff b4 but i'm not sure what i was doing there really?)


End file.
